You're All That I Want
by littlemissbelly
Summary: Edward Cullen est le chanteur charismatique des "Dark Fangs", LE groupe de rock du moment. Sa vie n'est que musique jusqu'au jour où son regard croise les océans chocolatés d'une jeune étudiante de Phoenix... OS - AH - BE/AJ/RE/EC
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous**

Me revoilà avec un petit OS qui m'a été inspiré par ma semaine très "musicale" d'octobre dernier.

Avant de vous laissez avec Edward et Bella, je voudrais remercier 2 amies formidables :

**Auré** (alias PtiteVampire) et **Ingrid** (alias TwiN),

pour leurs soutiens, leurs corrections, leurs impressions et leur gentillesse.

Cet OS n'est qu'une petite parenthèse, comme je le disais récemment je compte bien reprendre "Moonlight" bientôt,

le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture.

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas.

**Belly**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>YOU'RE ALL THAT I WANT<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Edward<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Septembre 2011<em>

Les vibrations générées par le public en délire se ressentaient jusque dans les murs des loges. "The Nomads" avaient fini leur tour de chant il y a environ une demi-heure et on pouvait dire que Vic, James et Laurent nous avaient plus que surchauffé la salle.

Un dernier regard dans le miroir et je quittai ma loge pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Ce soir ce n'était pas une date de plus dans notre tournée promotionnelle. Ce soir nous avions un peu plus la pression, simplement parce qu'on était de retour à la maison et que, malgré l'expérience, ça nous faisait toujours quelque chose de revenir à Seattle.

La tournée avait commencé il y a presque cinq mois afin de présenter notre huitième opus "You're All That I Want". La critique était mitigée mais on était tout de même optimiste. A ce que je me souvienne, ça avait toujours été le cas et, pourtant, la plupart de nos albums étaient disques de diamant.

Je pris le long couloir et rejoignais le reste du groupe. Dans un coin, Emmett faisait tourner ses baguettes, se concentrant sur leurs mouvements. Jazz, lui, était assis sur une des marches, les yeux fermés, faisant le vide. Quant à moi, je sortais discrètement la petite chaine en or de mon t-shirt afin d'embrasser mon alliance. Nous avions chacun nos rituels avant de monter sur scène et de faire face, ça nous rassurait.

Les lumières s'éteignaient et la foule criait de plus belle. Emmett se dirigeait vers sa batterie, Jazz s'installait à sa gauche, basse en main et moi j'attrapais ma Fender. Les premières notes de "Deep Chocolate Eyes" résonnaient et mes pensées partaient à mille lieux d'ici, dix ans plus tôt…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Mars 2001<em>

- "T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée?" demandai-je à Jazz, une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

- "J'en sais foutrement rien Eddy, mais Lili a un bon feeling".

Je soupirai fortement. Depuis que Jazz sortait avec Alice, il ne jurait que par elle! Bon ok, j'avoue que jusqu'à présent ses intuitions étaient plus que bonnes…

Elle avait "prédit" qu'un agent se trouverait dans le bar où nous avions l'habitude de jouer et c'était vrai… Elle nous avait assuré que notre première tournée promotionnelle serait un énorme succès et elle avait encore tapé dans le mille. Sans parler de la rencontre avec Rose, qui avait fait chavirer le cœur d'Emmett, il y a quelques semaines…

Aujourd'hui commençait l'enregistrement de notre troisième album et Lili était persuadée qu'il fallait organiser une rencontre intime avec des fans. Nous étions donc dans la salle de détente en train d'attendre les gagnants d'un concours organisé par la chaîne MTV.

Les fans me mettaient mal à l'aise depuis l'incident avec l'une d'entre elle, l'année dernière. J'avais été victime, ni plus ni moins, d'une bonne vieille harceleuse. Lauren Mallory avait été arrêtée par la police suite à son effraction chez mes parents. Elle s'était mise dans l'idée de voler certaines de mes affaires là-bas. La sécurité y était moins importante que celle de mon propre appartement.

Par chance mes parents étaient sortis et le système d'alarme silencieuse avait alerté la police. Elle avait été arrêtée, puis jugée inapte et envoyée dans un centre de soins pour malades mentaux. Cette fille était folle à lier, elle se prenait pour ma petite-amie et criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle deviendrait ma femme et me ferait tout un tas de gamins.

Jalouse maladive, elle avait même envoyé des lettres de menaces à ma petite-amie de l'époque, Tanya, qui avait préféré partir en courant plutôt que de risquer sa vie à rester avec moi, selon ses dires.

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand Jenks, notre manager, passait la porte avec à sa suite les fans qui venaient nous rencontrer. Il y avait trois filles et deux garçons et ils avaient tous l'air plutôt inoffensifs… mais ça ne réussissait pas à calmer mon angoisse pour autant.

- "Jazz, Em, Eddy, je vous présente les cinq heureux gagnants du concours MTV!"

Un par un les fans venaient se présenter en nous serrant la main. Il y avait Jessica, une blondinette habillée comme une bimbo de supermarché ; Mike, l'américain type blond avec une mèche à la Bieber ; Lizzie, petit bout de femme avec un look coloré plutôt unique ; Eric, un asiatique fou de photo si j'en croyais l'appareil hors de prix qu'il portait autour du cou ; et enfin Bella, petite brunette assez timide mais avec un regard couleur chocolat à vous transpercer le cœur…

En serrant la main de Bella, une sorte de décharge électrique m'avait traversé le corps de part en part. Elle avait dû le ressentir elle aussi car elle avait retiré sa main précipitamment.

L'après-midi s'était déroulé simplement, entre séance improvisée d'autographes, questions plus ou moins judicieuses des fans et l'enregistrement d'un titre pour leur montrer l'envers du décor, le tout filmé par une petite équipe pour la chaîne.

Avec tous les efforts du monde j'avais tenté de mettre ma psychose de côté pour profiter de l'instant, mais surtout pour profiter de _sa_ présence. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer mais j'éprouvais pour Bella une attirance que je n'avais jamais eue pour quiconque auparavant.

Ce que je ne savais pas encore c'est que, ce jour-là, j'avais rencontré ma muse. En effet, je n'avais plus touché un stylo suite à ma rupture avec Tanya et les évènements liés à "l'affaire Mallory". Jazz avait alors pris la suite seul… Pourtant, le soir même, je n'avais pas pu fermer l'œil. Mon cerveau me criait des paroles à la pelle. Ainsi avait vu le jour "Deep Chocolate Eyes", _le_ titre qui avait, selon la presse spécialisée, offert au groupe la consécration.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>J'entamais mon solo de guitare et un léger sourire en coin prenait place sur mon visage. Voilà près de dix ans que j'avais écrit cette chanson et que nous ne commencions plus un concert sans elle. Les fans le savaient et nous n'avions même plus besoin de chanter tellement l'osmose était parfaite.<p>

Cette chanson terminée, Jazz a prit le micro, comme à son habitude, pour saluer nos fans comme il se devait. Il était en quelque sorte le porte-parole du groupe, son aisance l'avait désigné là où Emmett et moi étions moins loquaces avec le public et surtout avec les médias.

Je scrutais la salle des yeux dans l'espoir de tomber sur ce regard chocolat qui m'obsédait mais, trop vite à mon goût, les notes revenaient et ma concentration m'obligeait à baisser les yeux.

De toute façon il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit là et, même si c'était le cas, j'aurais eu du mal à la retrouver parmi la foule en délire.

Plus les chansons s'enchainaient et plus les souvenirs m'envahissaient. Chaque chanson avait son histoire, chacune d'entres elles était intimement liée à nos vies. C'était peut-être ça la raison de notre succès. Si elles reflétaient nos vies, notre public devait probablement s'y reconnaitre aussi.

Je délaissais ma guitare pour m'installer derrière mon piano. Les premières notes de "Please Marry Me" raisonnaient et Jazz prenait place derrière le micro, guitare en main. J'étais essentiellement le chanteur du groupe mais, cette chanson là, elle n'était qu'à Jazz. Dès les premiers mots je repartais dans nos souvenirs…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Juillet 2001<em>

- "Ed, j'aurai un service à te demander…".

Je regardais Jazz en biais, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de me demander un service… Pour être tout à fait honnête c'était même l'inverse! Mais il avait un petit quelque chose et je mourais de curiosité.

- "Lâche ta bombe mec!"

- "Ben, hier soir… j'ai écrit ça", me dit-il en me tendant quelques feuilles. "Je voudrais que t'y jettes un œil, mais sois discret hein! Et pas un mot à Em!"

C'était une chanson, parole et musique, et le titre était on ne peut plus équivoque : "Please Marry Me". Mon cerveau n'a fait qu'un tour…

- "Une demande en mariage" dis-je, ma voix tirant vers les aigus.

-"Chuuut bon sang! Tu veux que tout l'état t'entende!" me reprit-il, sévère. "Lis-la et dis-moi ce que tu en penses, ok?"

J'acquiesçais silencieusement, un peu sous le choc. Je savais que Jazz était raide dingue de Lili mais ils étaient encore jeunes pour se marier, non?

Leur relation avait commencé un an avant que l'on perce dans le métier. Elle avait été un soutien sans faille quand on galérait et nous avait donné un solide coup de main pour nous trouver des scènes. Au fil du temps elle était devenue notre conseillère en image ainsi que notre styliste.

Jazz et elle fêtaient leurs cinq ans le mois prochain et apparemment il avait décidé d'officialiser un peu plus les choses.

Jenks n'allait pas être content… Un groupe, composé uniquement de garçons, avait en grande partie des groupies et c'était meilleur pour le business que nous restions célibataires et accessibles.

Jazz n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ça mais faisait avec… enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Et puis les paparazzi avaient vite mis la main sur leur idylle alors ils avaient fait les premières pages des magazines people. Depuis leur relation était devenue plus officielle aux yeux du monde et ça avait en quelque sorte prouvé à Jenks que ça ne changeait rien. En effet, les ventes d'albums et de places n'avaient pas diminué et notre manager avait du revoir sa copie. Mais un mariage… je n'étais pas sûr qu'il digère la pilule… enfin qui vivra verra!

Une fois la chanson prête, on avait tout fait pour être à Biloxi la semaine de leur anniversaire. Jenks, Emmett et Rose avaient été mis dans la confidence aussi, histoire de mettre un maximum de chance de notre côté pour que le plan réussisse.

Ce soir-là on se retrouvait donc dans un petit bar du centre où des groupes s'enchainaient à la suite des autres. Le patron n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre, la renommée du groupe avait fait tout le boulot.

Jazz avait également contacté les parents d'Alice, déjà pour leur demander officiellement la main de leur fille ; ce qu'ils avaient accepté avec joie ; mais aussi pour les faire venir au bar.

J'avais pris place au piano et Jazz avait sa guitare en main. L'ambiance était intimiste, les bougies des tables y contribuaient.

Et il s'était lancé, la boule au ventre au début, mais qui disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait les yeux d'Alice briller. Bien sûr, elle avait dit oui avant même que Jazz ne termine sa chanson et elle avait fondu en larmes en découvrant sa bague de fiançailles.

Je n'avais jamais vu Alice pleurer, que ce soit de joie comme de peine, mais ce soir-là elle avait au moins pleuré pour toutes ces années de retenue!

Le mariage avait été splendide, Alice avait tout organisé de A à Z pendant que le groupe terminait sa tournée. Jazz ne voulait pas que cette chanson soit jouée sur scène, il voulait la garder rien que pour eux… Et puis quelques années plus tard, il avait décidé qu'il fallait partager ça avec les fans, alors on l'avait mise en bonus caché sur un de nos albums et on l'avait chanté en live pour le public durant la tournée qui avait suivi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mes pensées étaient tournées vers Alice. Je savais qu'elle était quelque part dans la salle et j'étais sûr qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendue.<p>

Dès la dernière note posée, Emmett enchainait en tapant comme un taré sur sa batterie. Tradition oblige, à chaque fois qu'on jouait la chanson de Lili et Jazz, Em avait demandé un Jam histoire de compenser le fait qu'il restait à l'écart. Et il s'en donnait à cœur joie!

Je le rejoignais, ma Fender en main, et nous enchainions avec "Feel What's Real". Cette chanson c'était notre hymne. Je l'avais écrite dans un moment de ma vie où les choses tournaient mal pour moi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Novembre 2004<em>

Ma rencontre avec Bella avait éveillé le génie créatif tapi en moi mais, trois ans plus tard, la source s'était tarie et j'étais entré dans une profonde dépression.

L'alcool, la drogue, les soirées jusqu'au petit matin, une fille différente chaque soir, voire même plusieurs… j'avais complètement pété les plombs.

Jazz et Emmett ne savaient plus quoi faire pour m'aider, d'ailleurs je les évitais le plus possible. Eux ils étaient en couple et heureux en ménage, ce qui n'était pas du tout mon cas. J'en arrivais même à ne plus respecter mes engagements vis-à-vis de nos contrats.

Un beau matin je me réveillais avec une gueule de bois du tonnerre et deux blondes dans mon lit dont je ne connaissais même pas les prénoms. Je me dirigeais dans la cuisine, histoire de trouver un bon remède à mon incroyable mal de crâne et ils étaient tous là, dans mon salon. Lili, Rose, Jazz, Em, Jenks mais aussi mes parents. Lili tenait une banderole blanche où était écrit en gros et en rouge "intervention".

Ce jour-là ils m'ont fait regretter les six mois que je venais de leur faire vivre. Mon père, Carlisle, étant un grand médecin, avait fait jouer ses relations pour me faire entrer dans un centre de désintoxication sans que la presse ou quiconque ne le découvre. Je m'étais remis sur pied mais le vide était toujours présent en moi.

Ma mère, Esme, avait été tellement inquiète pour moi qu'elle venait me rendre visite à l'improviste plusieurs fois par semaine pour vérifier que je restais dans le droit chemin.

L'inspiration revenait par vague et j'en profitais pour écrire dans ces moments là. C'était comme ça qu'était né "Feel What's Real"…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>Les chansons s'enchainaient et le public était ravi. On en avait parcouru du chemin depuis notre toute première fois dans la cave de ma tante et mon oncle.<p>

Les parents d'Emmett, Carmen et Eleazar, avaient encouragé leur fils en faisant insonoriser la cave pour qu'il puisse se défouler sur sa batterie sans s'attirer les foudres des voisins. C'était devenu notre premier QG, nous avions alors treize, quatorze ans.

Ensuite il avait fallu trouver un local plus grand et le père de Jazz nous avait alors libéré une partie de son hangar pour que l'on puisse jouer et même inviter quelques personnes. Autant vous dire que nos invités c'était essentiellement des filles… les groupes de rock ça les attiraient comme des mouches sur un pot de miel! Lili était bien sûr l'une d'entre elles, Jazz et elle se connaissent depuis qu'ils avaient quinze ans.

L'heure de la pause était arrivée alors nous regagnâmes tous les trois les loges. Nous commencions à ressentir la fatigue. Malgré l'entrainement quotidien que nous nous efforcions de suivre, nous n'étions plus aussi jeunes qu'à nos débuts et la fatigue se faisait plus facilement ressentir.

Nos femmes n'avaient pas encore rejoint les loges, elles devaient être encore quelque part dans la salle avec mes parents. Esme et Carlisle n'étaient pas des dingues de notre musique mais ils n'avaient jamais loupé un show à Seattle. Ils nous avaient toujours soutenus aussi, que ce soit financièrement et moralement, dans toutes les épreuves que la vie avaient mises sur nos chemins… et il y en avait eues.

Le public nous réclamait à corps et à cris et cette sensation était tout bonnement indescriptible. L'adrénaline monte en vous et vous fait tout oublier, jusqu'à votre nom.

- "Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais" dis-je doucement.

- "T'as plutôt intérêt Eddy" me souriait Emmett, "parce que ça voudrait dire que t'aurais pris le melon!".

- "Allez les filles, on y retourne!" nous lançait Jazz par-dessus son épaule en montant les marches menant à la scène.

La batterie d'Emmett entonnait "Wanna Be With You" et mon cœur se serrait une fois de plus. Cette chanson n'était autre que le symbole de ma lutte pour gagner le cœur d'une femme extraordinaire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Octobre 2007<em>

- "Jenks, bon sang, c'est quoi ce bordel!" hurlait Emmett en entrant dans le bureau.

- "Calme-toi Em, laisse-le nous expliquer" répliquait Jazz, un ton légèrement plus amical.

Jenks avait encore fait des siennes et Emmett ne supportait pas qu'il nous mette devant le fait accompli pour éviter toute discussion.

- "Ce ne sera rien de bien différent que la dernière fois" reprit notre manager. "Le doyen de la fac de Phoenix est un ami de longue date et quand il m'a demandé ce service j'ai pas pu dire non".

- "Et dans quoi tu nous as fourré cette fois-ci?" renchéris-je sèchement.

- "Un mini-concert sur le campus, pas plus de cinq titres, et une interview pour la chronique musicale du journal de la fac" murmura-t-il.

Je prenais le temps de digérer la nouvelle avant d'exploser de colère.

- "Non mais t'es malade ou quoi! Tu veux qu'on donne un concert sur un campus, plein d'étudiantes hystériques! C'est hors de question tu m'entends? Y a pas moyen que je risque ma peau pour faire plaisir à ton pote", hurlais-je de rage.

- "Calme-toi Ed, ça sert à rien de se mettre dans des états pareils…"

- "Mais Jazz, on ne peut pas faire ça!" le coupais-je. "L'incident de Chicago te rappelle rien?"

Jenks avait organisé un show-case à Northwestern. Une fan avait réussi à monter sur scène et avait poussé Jazz dans la fosse. Il s'en était sorti avec une entorse à l'épaule, une belle entaille au front et surtout un traumatisme psychologique dont il avait eu du mal à se défaire.

- "Le système de sécurité sera beaucoup plus important qu'à Chicago et le show se fera dans une salle" argumentait Jenks.

Il savait très bien que la décision nous revenait. Le père de Jazz, avocat de métier, avait lui-même rédigé les contrats et il avait veillé à nous protéger au maximum.

- "Ce sera comme vous voulez les mecs, mais s'il vous plait, réfléchissez-y avant de dire non" nous suppliait-il.

Deux semaines plus tard nous étions dans l'avion, direction Phoenix, pour donner ce fameux concert. Jenks n'avait pas menti, il avait dit oui à toutes nos exigences, même les plus farfelues. Le service de sécurité était aussi impressionnant que celui du Président. Emmett y avait été un peu fort avec lui, c'était en quelque sorte sa vengeance.

Durant le concert j'avais eu la plus bizarre des apparitions. J'avais vu Bella dans le public et cette vision m'avait fait un nœud à l'estomac. Je n'avais pas pensé à elle depuis presque un an et voilà que je me remettais à l'imaginer.

Le concert terminé, nous avions rendez-vous dans le bureau du doyen afin de rencontrer l'équipe de presse du journal et de procéder à l'interview.

Mon cœur avait cessé de battre quand je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Bella. Je réalisais alors que ce n'était pas un tour de mon subconscient, non, elle était bien là, en chair et en os, avec son bloc et son enregistreur en main.

Une joie incommensurable avait alors pris place à l'intérieur de moi et j'avais envie de hurler! Mais je devais rester professionnel, au moins le temps de l'interview.

Jazz, Em et moi l'avions saluée chaleureusement ce qui l'avait plus qu'étonnée. Aucun de nous ne l'avait oubliée, enfin à part Jenks, mais ça, ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle était accompagnée d'Angela, sa meilleure amie qui était également la photographe du journal. Angela nous avait alors avoué que c'était elle qui avait inscrit Bella au concours MTV car cette dernière en mourrait d'envie mais était beaucoup trop timide pour oser le faire.

L'interview se passait on ne peut mieux, les questions de Bella étaient tout à fait correctes et assez pertinentes pour une simple étudiante. Là où certains journalistes tentaient par tous les moyens de dévier sur l'épineux sujet de la vie privée, Bella, elle, restait professionnelle du début à la fin. Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus elle serait une très bonne journaliste si c'était la voie qu'elle choisissait.

L'entretien terminé, Bella et Angela nous laissaient seuls avec le doyen mais je ne pouvais absolument pas la laisser partir comme ça. Alors je m'étais excusé et je lui avais couru après dans les couloirs. Angela avait compris d'un simple regard et nous avait laissés seuls.

J'avais attendu ce moment tellement longtemps que je me sentais nerveux, c'était plus fort que moi. Je me dandinais sur mes pieds, de droite à gauche, les mains dans les poches et la tête basse, en cherchant quoi dire pour ne pas la faire fuir sur le champ. Elle avait l'air aussi gênée que moi, ça la rendait adorable, ce qui me donnait le courage de me lancer.

- "Est-ce qu'un café ça te dirait?"

Ses joues ont commencé à se teinter d'un léger voile rose et je fondais littéralement.

- "Euh… en fait… j'ai un article à prép…"

- "S'il te plait, Bella", la coupai-je.

- "Ok" soupira-elle. "Suis-moi".

Nous avons arpenté les couloirs jusqu'à la cafétéria en silence. Le peu d'étudiants que nous avons croisé se demandait sûrement si c'était bien moi, ils ne devaient pas en croire leurs yeux mais, par chance, aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé venir m'accoster.

Nous nous étions installés à l'écart, histoire d'éviter les regards incessants. Bella n'avait pas l'air à l'aise avec toute cette attention, elle passait son temps à baisser les yeux. Après avoir envoyé un texto à Jazz pour lui dire où nous étions, je décidais de rompre le silence, même si ce dernier ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise.

- "Je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir, quelle drôle de coïncidence! Et dire qu'on a failli ne pas le faire…"

- "Pour être tout à fait honnête, on a dû se croiser une bonne dizaine de fois depuis l'émission d'MTV" m'avouait-elle d'une petite voix.

Je la regardais, incrédule. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je ne l'avais pas reconnue, comment était-ce possible? Elle me coupait dans mes réflexions.

- "J'ai assisté à tous vos concerts à Phoenix et Seattle, à certaines conférences de presse pour le journal de l'université et j'étais même à Chicago lors de l'incident."

Je réalisais alors qu'elle avait été si près de moi sans que je ne le sache… J'aurais pu assouvir ma fascination et succomber à ma tentation depuis si longtemps, et je n'en avais pas la moindre idée jusque-là. Sa révélation me laissait complètement sans voix.

Je prenais une longue gorgé de café, histoire de me faire avaler la pilule plus facilement. J'avais tellement souffert de son absence… Cette constatation était en train de m'envoyer un puissant électrochoc en plein cœur. Il fallait que je me lance, il fallait que je sache une fois pour toutes… C'était maintenant ou jamais!

Je la fixais droit dans ses adorables yeux chocolat. Ce que j'y découvris faisait battre mon cœur un peu plus fort… Il y avait une pointe de doute, un soupçon d'inquiétude, une pincée de détermination et surtout cette étincelle que je ne saurais décrire.

Et là j'étais foutu. Elle venait de m'avoir, juste comme ça, juste en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec tout ce qu'elle avait à me dire et que sa retenue l'empêchait de faire. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, probablement un geste nerveux mais ô combien attirant.

Nous étions restés ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux – un peu comme s'ils entretenaient à eux seuls une longue conversation silencieuse – un long moment avant qu'une vague de courage ne me submerge et que je me lance enfin à poser cette question qui me brûlait la langue…

- "Bella, sors avec moi."

C'était puéril, direct, pas franchement romantique et probablement choquant quand on voyait la tête qu'elle faisait suite à cette simple petite phrase, mais c'était surtout l'essentiel. Je la voulais, plus que tout au monde, et je n'avais pas l'intention de perdre encore du temps.

J'attendais, fébrile, qu'elle digère la nouvelle. Mon cœur battait la chamade, ma gorge devenait sèche et mon estomac faisait des bonds mais je tenais bon. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas dit "non" un espoir, même infime, subsistait et je m'y raccrochais corps et âme.

- "Je… Tu… Quoi?" bafouilla-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps.

- "Sors avec moi, Bella" répétai-je, un peu plus sûr de moi.

- "Mais c'est impossible Edward! Tu es… et moi je ne suis que…".

Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenaient les choses, et encore moins ce que je devinais derrière ses quelques mots. Il fallait que j'éclaircisse les choses avant qu'elle ne se braque.

- Moi, je ne suis qu'Edward Cullen, membre d'un groupe de rock. Quant à toi, et bien tu es Isabella Swan, une étudiante à l'U.O.P. qui a les plus beaux yeux chocolat que je n'ai jamais vus. C'est tout ce que je sais mais c'est surtout tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Tu me plais, beaucoup, et j'aimerais sortir avec toi. Alors, s'il te plaît, réponds juste à ma question".

Elle me regardait à travers ses cils, une expression indéchiffrable sur son si joli visage. Et moi j'étais là, comme un condamné à mort qui attend sa sentence. Si elle me répondait non, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais. Si elle répondait oui, et bien, je ne sais pas non plus comment je réagirais. J'étais suspendu à ses lèvres, c'était les minutes les plus longues de toute ma vie.

Et puis, tout à coup, elle releva son regard pour le fixer dans le mien.

- "D'accord".

- "D'accord" répétai-je, incrédule. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire, je décidais de lui demander plutôt que de mal supposer. "D'accord, tu vas répondre à ma question ou, d'accord tu veux bien sortir avec moi?".

Elle me regardait toujours dans les yeux et ses joues prenaient une teinte rougeâtre absolument craquante.

- "D'accord, je veux bien sortir avec toi" répondait-elle calmement.

Ce simple mot venait définitivement de me rendre euphorique. J'allais me lever pour l'embrasser quand elle me coupa dans mon élan avec ce simple mot…

- "Mais…"

J'aurais du me douter qu'il y aurait un "mais"… il y a toujours un "mais". Pourtant ça m'était égal. Elle pouvait mettre tous les "mais" qu'elle voulait tant qu'elle était ma petite-amie. J'étais prêt à tout endurer pour être avec elle, vraiment tout.

- "Mais?" demandai-je.

Elle prenait une minute de réflexion avant d'enchainer.

- "Mais j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous, du moins pour le moment."

C'était logique, après tout. C'était une personne discrète, timide, et ma célébrité devait lui faire peur. Sans parler des médias qui cherchaient toujours la petite bête sur nos vies privées respectives. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour moi, si elle voulait qu'on se cache, et bien soit, nous allions nous cacher. Je ferai tout pour elle.

- "On fera comme tu voudras, Bella" affirmais-je, sincère. "Tout ce que tu voudras" rajoutai-je doucement.

Un magnifique sourire prenait place sur son visage en forme de cœur et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>Je repensais en souriant à tous ces mois de galère, de cache-cache avec mes amis, ma famille et les médias… Sortir avec Bella n'avait pas été de tout repos, oh ça non! Je n'avais jamais été aussi inventif en excuses bidon, en escapades et fuites improvisées et dans les mensonges aussi.<p>

Aujourd'hui tout ça est derrière nous, et ma famille de cœur et de sang l'avait totalement adoptée, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Emmett battait les premières notes de notre tout premier titre, "Bloody Fangs", et dans ma tête des images de ma dernière fête d'anniversaire faisaient surface.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Juin 2011<em>

- "Pourquoi on doit aller dans ce bar déjà?" demandai-je, légèrement sur la défensive.

Ma famille et mes amis m'avaient organisé une méga fiesta pour fêter dignement ma trentaine. Moi je ne rêvais que d'une chose, me blottir dans l'étreinte de _ma_ Bella et ne plus jamais en sortir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice et ses idées grandioses.

Voilà comment je me retrouvais sur le siège passager de la Mustang de Jazz, en route pour le "88 Keys", le bar qui nous avait fait connaître. Et je ne savais pas du tout ce qui m'attendait.

- "Tu sais très bien pourquoi" me répondait Jazz.

- "Je crois que notre petit Eddy fait la tête parce qu'il n'a pas vu sa chère et tendre depuis ce matin" répliquait Emmett du fond des sièges arrière.

Et il avait raison, mais c'était absolument hors de question que je l'admette, même à demi-mots… il en profiterait pour me taquiner un bon moment après ça.

- "Je voulais un truc intime, pas une fiesta à tout démonter" répondis-je sarcastique.

Jazz se garait sur le parking presque complet et nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée. Sur la porte je remarquais avec soulagement l'écriteau "Fermé". Au moins je n'allais pas me retrouver avec des fans, c'était déjà pas mal!

Une fois la porte d'entrée passée, je tombais nez à nez avec une belle brochette. Toute ma famille était présente, mes amis les plus proches aussi et, au centre de tout, _ma_ Bella et son sublime sourire.

J'embrassais tour à tour les gens, une joie immense dans le cœur. Alice avait encore fait des merveilles et, encore une fois, je devais admettre qu'elle avait eu raison de me pousser à accepter.

La soirée se déroulait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que les filles disparaissent. Je demandais aux autres ce qu'elles préparaient mais aucun ne savait ce qu'il se passait. Puis, d'un seul coup, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés dans le noir. Puis la scène s'est éclairée et mes yeux se fixaient sur ce tableau totalement improbable.

Rosalie avait pris place derrière une batterie, Alice tenait dans ses mains la basse de Jazz et Bella ma première guitare électrique. Rose portait un pantalon en cuir rouge avec un bustier de la même couleur ; Lili c'était une robe de cuir asymétrique de couleur rose fuchsia ; quant à _ma_ Bella, elle portait une sublime robe de cuir noir, fendue le long de sa cuisse laiteuse. Derrière elles, une énorme enseigne "Pink Fangs" était installée sur le mur.

Je jetais un œil à Jazz et Em, ils avaient l'air aussi perdus et émerveillés que moi. Notre groupe s'appelait les "Dark Fangs" et les filles avaient apparemment joué avec ça pour créer leur propre version.

Rose tapait ses baguettes l'une contre l'autre pour donner le signal et c'était parti. Je découvrais avec stupéfaction que les filles avaient appris à jouer de nos instruments, car ce n'était absolument pas du playback, comme je m'y étais attendu.

- "Vous saviez qu'elles jouaient?" questionnai-je mes amis.

- "Putain de merde" lâcha Emmett, totalement subjugué par sa Rosie.

- "Crois-moi Eddy, si j'avais su ça avant…" me répondit Jazz, l'air pensif, sans terminer sa phrase.

Nous étions comme hypnotisés par ce qui se passait devant nous. Les filles avaient repris notre célèbre tube "Strip My Mind", j'en reconnaissais les accords. Puis la voix de Bella s'élevait dans la salle et je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux d'elle. La chanson s'appelait maintenant "Raise My life" et c'était du Bella tout craché. Son passe-temps préféré c'était de s'amuser à retravailler nos chansons avec d'autres mots.

Sa voix était parfaite, _elle_ était parfaite. Je n'aurais jamais supposé ça d'elle, elle était pleine de surprises et mon cœur était en train d'exploser en un million d'étoiles. C'était le plus bel anniversaire de ma courte vie et j'espérais qu'il y en aurait des tas d'autres comme celui-là.

Les dernières notes retentirent et toute la salle les acclama. Les mecs étaient déjà debout, courant vers la scène pour retrouver leurs femmes. Moi je ne bougeais pas de mon siège, j'attendais qu'elle vienne me retrouver. Son regard chocolat accrochait le mien et plus rien autour n'existait. Elle se dirigeait doucement vers moi et je m'enfermais dans notre bulle de bonheur.

Ce soir là elle m'avait fait le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait me faire, et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes de l'univers… au moins!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>Les "Pink Fangs" n'étaient jamais remontées sur scène, enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Mais leur chanteuse m'avait donné plusieurs représentations privées que j'avais appréciées à leur juste valeur.<p>

Je jetai un regard en coin à Jazz, il avait le même sourire niais que je devais arborer en ce moment… pas de doute, on pensait à coup sûr à la même chose.

Emmett enchaînait avec "Family Loving", chanson hommage à notre belle et grande famille. Jazz avait ressenti le besoin d'exprimer sa joie à la naissance de ses jumeaux, Ashley et Jackson. A l'époque, Rose était alors enceinte de Kellan et il y avait de la layette et des biberons partout… jusque dans les loges.

La tournée avait été difficile pour eux, leurs femmes leur manquaient terriblement et les enfants aussi. Je me souviendrais à jamais de la venue de Kellan parmi nous…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Mars 2005<em>

Nous venions de quitter la scène pour notre habituelle pause quand Jenks a débarqué comme un fou, téléphone en main.

- "Eddy, c'est ton père" me dit-il, pâle et essoufflé.

Je lui arrachai le téléphone des mains, inquiet.

- "Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? C'est maman?" demandai-je, complètement affolé.

_-__"C'est__Rose,__elle__vient__de__perdre__les__eaux.__Nous__sommes__en__route__pour__la__maternité,__il__faut__que__tu_ préviennes Emmett."

- "Ok. Tu…"

_- "Oui, je m'en occupe, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tu m'appelles dès que vous êtes en route, je vous tiendrai informé de l'avancement, ok?"_

- "Ouais, ça marche. Merci papa."

_- "C'est normal fiston. Je te laisse, faites attention en rentrant, Rose a besoin de son mari en vie" plaisanta-t-il._

- "S'il ne fait pas une crise cardiaque en apprenant la nouvelle" rigolai-je.

Je raccrochais et me dirigeais vers Jenks. Il n'allait pas être aux anges mais il savait déjà que la famille passait avant nos obligations et nous avions déjà abordé le sujet à la naissance des jumeaux.

- "Jason, il faut que tu fasses préparer le jet en urgence, Rose est entrée à la maternité" dis-je d'un ton sans appel.

- "Pas de problème Eddy, c'était prévu comme ça. Vous pensez remonter le temps que je m'occupe de tout ça?"

- "Je vais déjà annoncer la nouvelle aux gars et je te tiens au jus dès qu'on sait, ok?" répondis-je.

- "Pas de souci, je m'occupe du reste".

Jason s'occupait des détails pour notre retour et moi je me dirigeais vers les gars. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la façon dont réagirait Emmett. C'était un gros dur vu de l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur c'était autre chose… Il me faisait penser aux nounours chocolat guimauve, dur à l'extérieur et tout doux à l'intérieur.

Et puis Rose était toute sa vie, il sacrifierait tout pour elle, même le groupe. Et comment ne pas être d'accord avec ça? Jazz ferait de même pour Alice et j'en ferais probablement autant pour la femme de ma vie.

J'échangeais un regard avec Jazz et il hochait la tête de compréhension. Lui et moi n'avions pas besoin de grands discours pour nous comprendre, mon meilleur ami lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- "Emmett, je viens d'avoir mon père au téléphone et…"

Il ne me laissa jamais finir ma phrase. Il encaissait la nouvelle comme un homme, enfin pour l'instant. Il insista pour que l'on remonte sur scène pour les rappels, le temps que Jenks arrange notre départ.

Au bout de trois titres, nous avions dû quitter la scène, direction l'aéroport pour prendre le jet. Emmett tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, impossible pour lui de rester assis, à part pour le décollage et l'atterrissage.

Arrivé sur la terre ferme, il s'empressait d'appeler mon père pour savoir où les choses en étaient. Jusqu'à maintenant tout se passait bien. Le trajet jusqu'à la maternité parut me durer des heures, Emmett passait son temps à insulter les autres conducteurs pour leur lenteur, ils ont eu droit à tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles, il a même dû en inventer quelques-uns au passage.

Dès que nous avions passé les portes, mon père l'emmenait auprès de sa femme pendant que Jazz et moi rejoignions ma mère et Alice dans la salle d'attente. Nous avions passé la journée à attendre, Rose avait eu quelques complications mais le bébé et elle allaient pour le mieux. Kellan était né dans la nuit, et Emmett avait complètement fondu en larmes dans les bras de mon père… la pression sans doute.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>Je repensais à tous ces moments avec nostalgie. Même si nous ne partagions pas tous le même sang, nous étions une belle et grande famille, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu que les choses soient autrement.<p>

Je passais la main sur l'anneau caché sous mon t-shirt, mes pensées se tournant vers la femme de ma vie. Mon estomac se serrait à l'idée, la fin du concert approchait et je commençais à avoir le trac.

Ma Fender en mains, les souvenirs de mon anniversaire revenaient me hanter…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Juin 2011<em>

La fête venait de se terminer et le taxi nous ramenait chez moi. Ça avait été une soirée sublime et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes mais j'avais cruellement envie de me retrouver seule avec _elle_, rien qu'elle.

Je la tenais par la main et nous montions jusqu'au penthouse. Elle avait emménagé avec moi il y a à peine un an et pourtant j'avais l'impression que ça avait toujours été ainsi. Ma vie ne tournait plus qu'autour d'elle depuis qu'elle la partageait, elle était ma drogue et je n'avais aucune intention de me désintoxiquer.

J'ouvris doucement la porte et restai stoïque. Devant mes yeux je découvris un chemin lumineux qui partait de l'entrée et allait je ne sais encore où.

Je me tournais vers ma belle, les yeux pleins de questions, mais elle ne disais rien. Pour toute réponse elle me fit un geste de la tête, m'ordonnant d'entrer. Je serrais un peu plus sa main, fermais la porte derrière nous et suivant le chemin lumineux jusqu'à ma salle de musique.

Sur la porte était accrochée une petite enveloppe avec à l'intérieur une simple carte avec deux mots "joyeux anniversaire". Je laissais la carte tomber sur le sol et ouvrais la porte. La pièce était remplie de bougies et leur scintillement se reflétait partout jusque dans les immenses baies vitrées.

Sur mon piano trônait une immense boîte recouverte de papier cadeau et d'un énorme nœud rouge. Je lâchais sa main à contre cœur et me dirigeais vers le paquet que je déballais avec une lenteur exagérée. J'avais envie de faire durer les choses, que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais.

Ma belle était légèrement en retrait, les yeux brillants que la lumière des bougies rendait encore plus beaux que d'habitude. Je me retournais vers elle en tenant en main cette magnifique guitare, une Fender. La guitare avait l'air d'être du début des années soixante, un bien absolument inestimable. Je la fixais droit dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire passer tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle en cet instant.

- "Elle te plaît?" me chuchota-t-elle, comme si elle ne voulait pas briser l'instant.

- "Elle est sublime, mais tu n'aurais pas dû, ça a dû te couter une fortune et je…"

Elle ne me laissa jamais finir ma phrase. Elle s'était précipitée vers moi, posant son index sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de dire une bêtise.

Je me dégageais pour aller poser cette merveille à côté de ma vieille guitare électrique, la première que j'avais réussi à me payer en bossant tout un été en tant que livreur.

Une fois fait, je me dirigeais à grand pas vers elle et l'embrassais comme je l'avais rarement fait. Je voulais qu'elle sente tous les sentiments qui m'envahissaient dans ce simple baiser. D'abord surprise par ma fougue, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour approfondir notre baiser.

Pris dans un élan, je la soulevais, balayais tous les papiers qu'il restait sur mon piano et l'installais délicatement dessus. Je la voulais, ici et maintenant, et rien ne pourrait m'en empêcher.

Cette nuit là je lui fis l'amour sur mon piano, plusieurs fois, passionnément et amoureusement. Une des plus belles nuits de ma vie, sans nul doute possible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>A ce souvenir ma virilité se réveillait dans mon jean. J'essayais de penser à autre chose pour me calmer rapidement, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.<p>

Jazz s'avançait vers son micro, le moment était venu. Le trac prenait de plus en plus de place en moi mais j'étais déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. Il me jetait un regard, attendant mon approbation, et je hochais légèrement la tête comme signal.

- "Rebonsoir Seattle!" hurla-il.

La foule en délire se mit à hurler un bonsoir en retour. Jazz attendait que le public se calme avant de reprendre.

- "C'est un vrai plaisir de vous retrouver ce soir pour notre dernière date. Comme vous le savez depuis le début de la tournée, le groupe a décidé de faire une pause et ce sera donc notre dernier concert."

Il fut interrompu par les cris des fans, mais n'attendit pas qu'ils se calment pour continuer.

- "Nous ne sommes plus vraiment de première jeunesse et le rythme que nous avons tenu jusqu'ici devient difficile à suivre. Mais nous vous faisons la promesse de se retrouver un de ces jours. Avant de reprendre où nous en étions, je voudrais demander à notre famille, qui doit être quelque part parmi vous, de venir nous retrouver dans les loges, nous avons besoin de vous."

Après une courte pause, il reprit.

- "Sur ce, merci à tous pour votre soutien sans faille durant ces dix dernières années, vous avez été plus que géniaux et, sans vous, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui. Trêve de blabla, place au rock and roll!"

Emmett tapait ses baguettes et nous enchainions avec "Ice And Fire", un pur morceau de rock à l'état brut. Rien de tel pour se défouler, on en avait bien besoin.

Mais mon trac ne passait pas. Je savais pertinemment qu'après ce titre j'allais devoir faire ce que j'avais à faire et j'étais assez effrayé. Être sur le devant de la scène, ça n'avait jamais été mon truc. Jenks avait longtemps insisté, disant que "ma belle gueule" serait l'atout majeur du groupe et que je devais faire l'effort, mais le public me mettait mal à l'aise, sans parler des médias.

La chanson prenait fin et les lumières s'éteignaient une à une. L'équipe technique montait sur scène pendant que nous rejoignions les loges. Je fonçais dans la mienne, tête baissée. J'avais besoin de me préparer, seul. Je prenais une douche, vite fait, et me changeais. Fin prêt, je soufflais un bon coup et rejoignais les autres en backstage.

Ils étaient tous là, mes parents, tendrement enlacés ; Carmen et Eleazar ; Rose et Em' en pleine séance de bécotages ; Lili et Jazz ; et _ma_ Bella, les yeux rivés sur moi, une main sur son ventre plus qu'arrondi. Je me stoppais net dans mon élan, elle était enceinte de sept mois maintenant et les souvenirs de ce moment envahissaient mon esprit…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Avril 2011<em>

- "Bells, chérie, où es-tu?" hurlai-je à travers l'appartement.

- "Dans la salle de bains" me répondit-elle, d'une toute petite voix.

Je me précipitais et la trouvais là, devant le lavabo, les yeux rouges et le teint terne et blafard.

- "Est-ce que tout va bien chérie?" lui demandai-je doucement, n'osant pas entrer.

- "Le petit-déj est mal passé, rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas" me rassura-t-elle, en posant sa main sur mon torse.

Je n'insistai pas et lui annonçai la nouvelle avant de me laisser emporter par ses océans de chocolat.

- "Jenks est passé au studio aujourd'hui, la tournée devait débuter début juin mais on a réussi à la décaler d'un mois comme prévu."

Elle semblait soulagée et je savais pourquoi. Cela faisait une dizaine de jours qu'ils commençaient tous à chuchoter dans les coins, ils étaient probablement en train de préparer ma fête d'anniversaire et les filles avaient tellement insisté pour que la tournée soit décalée que ça n'avait fait qu'éveiller mes soupçons déjà bien fondés.

Ma belle m'avait évité toute la journée et je la trouvais de plus en plus pâle à mesure que les jours passaient. Ce soir nous avions le dîner de gala que ma mère organisait tous les ans pour récolter des fonds pour les enfants hospitalisés.

Alice avait déboulée comme une furie et m'avait foutu dehors de ma propre chambre pour aider Bella à se préparer. Tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous chez nous pour que nous partions tous ensemble.

Bella était magnifique, comme d'habitude. Alice avait fait un travail formidable et lui avait redonné des couleurs. Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour elle, elle n'arrivait pas à garder ses petits-déjeuners et refusait que j'en parle à mon père. Si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas demain j'avais décidé d'en parler, malgré ses protestations.

La soirée se passait pour le mieux, je retrouvais Bella sur un des balcons. Elle regardait la ville illuminée, les yeux dans le vague… elle était sublime. Je l'enlaçais doucement, posant mes mains sur sa taille fine et respirait la douce odeur de fraises qui émanait de ses cheveux. Je me sentais heureux et comblé, la vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle.

_Ma_ Bella se calait contre mon torse et je resserrais mon étreinte. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu bouger, le moment était parfait. Et pourtant j'étais loin du compte…

Elle se retourna doucement et ancra son regard chocolat au mien. Ses yeux étaient tellement expressifs, la porte de son âme, et j'adorais m'y perdre sans retenue. Mais, en cet instant, il émanait d'eux une pointe de doute qui me faisait peur. Je la fixais toujours, attendant qu'elle daigne enfin me dire ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Et, tout à coup, d'une toute petite voix, elle se lançait.

- "Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, cela fait quelques jours que je cherche le meilleur moment et…" chuchota-t-elle.

- "Bells, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas?".

J'essayais d'assurer au maximum ma voix mais j'avais du mal. Une boule était en train de se former dans ma gorge.

- "Bien sûr que je le sais, j'attendais juste le bon moment et je pense que c'est maintenant." Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de me dire la plus belle phrase du monde. "Tu vas être papa".

Elle prit ma main et la posait doucement sur son ventre. Ses yeux brillaient, elle avait l'air au bord des larmes, et moi je restais là, silencieux. Je savais qu'il fallait que je dise quelque chose mais là, tout de suite, j'étais sans voix. J'allais être papa. La femme de ma vie avait en elle un petit être, moitié elle, moitié moi, qui grandissait doucement, bien au chaud.

Bella commençait à être vraiment mal à l'aise et c'était à l'opposé de ce que je voulais.

- "Par pitié, Edward, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi" me supplia-t-elle.

- "Je… La vache! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile!" m'énervai-je.

- "Tu n'en veux pas, je savais bien que c'ét…".

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser finir une phrase aussi stupide. Comme le con que j'étais je me jetais sur ses lèvres pour le baiser le plus tendre et le plus sincère que je n'avais jamais donné auparavant.

- "Je vis un véritable conte de fée depuis que tu as accepté de sortir avec moi, et putain, là tu es en train de me dire qu'on va avoir un bébé! Je crois que je suis en train de vivre le plus beau jour de toute ma vie! Bella, ma Bella, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire, je t'aime".

Je ne la laissais pas en placer une et l'embrassais derechef. J'avais envie de hurler mon bonheur, là, sur ce balcon.

Je la prenais par la main et me dirigeais vers la scène. Un quatuor avait été engagé par Esme pour mettre un peu d'ambiance pendant la soirée, mais les instruments étaient abandonnés. Je constatais avec joie qu'il ne restait quasiment que ma famille dans la grande salle, la soirée était bel et bien terminée.

Je m'installais derrière le piano et réclamais l'attention de ma famille en tapant sur le micro. Bella était debout, près du piano, je lui faisais signe de me rejoindre sur le banc.

- "Amis, famille, je ne suis pas du genre discours et tout mais là il faut absolument que je partage ça avec vous sinon je vais exploser" rigolai-je.

- "Chéri, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" me questionna ma mère.

- "T'es bourré ou quoi?" renchérit Emmett.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire comme un parfait idiot. Ils nous fixaient tous, attendant que j'explique enfin ce qu'il se passait.

- "Bella et moi nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer : on va avoir un bébé!" hurlai-je à plein poumon dans le micro.

Après une seconde de flottement, le temps qu'ils assimilent ce que je venais de leur annoncer, ils se mirent tous à nous applaudir. Bella était aussi rouge qu'une tomate cramoisie, je l'embrassais amoureusement avant de glisser mes doigts sur le piano. J'entamais "Clair de Lune", le morceau préféré de _ma_ Bella. Elle déposait sa tête sur mon épaule et se laissait bercer par la mélodie. J'aurais pu rester une éternité comme ça, j'étais tellement heureux que je ne ressentais plus rien à part un bonheur incommensurable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>Je me dirigeai doucement vers elle et l'embrassai tendrement. Jason passait près de moi et me tapota l'épaule, c'était le signal que tout était près. Je pris alors doucement la main de Bella et je rejoignis ma famille.<p>

- "J'ai prévu un petit quelque chose pour finir ce soir et j'aurais besoin de vous."

Ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux de merlan frit, ce que je pouvais comprendre. J'avais comploté en sous-marin avec Jenks et l'équipe dans leur dos pour préparer ma surprise, je voulais que tout soit absolument parfait. Même Jazz et Em' n'étaient pas dans la confidence, et ça avait été très dur de leur cacher tout ça.

- "Eddy, franchement, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?" m'interrogea Alice.

- "Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est d'aller vous installer dans les canapés sur scène et c'est tout, vous pensez que c'est dans vos cordes?" demandai-je, ferme.

Ils avaient tous l'air inquiet, mais j'avais de bonnes sensations.

Je les laissais s'installer deux minutes avant d'emmener Bella sur scène, main dans la main. Je nous installai tous les deux sur le banc du piano et fis signe aux techniciens d'allumer les lumières. Comme nous ne pouvions pas mettre des milliers de bougies sur scène, la technique avait trouvé des sortes de guirlandes à LED qui faisaient illusion. Il y en avait partout, sur le sol, les murs, les instruments et même au plafond.

Nous avions fait en sorte de distribuer au public des lampions pour illuminer toute la salle et j'étais heureux de constater qu'ils jouaient le jeu.

Un dernier regard à _ma_ Bella, qui avait l'air complètement perdue, et je me lançai. Je pris une minute de concentration, inspirai et expirai profondément, avant de laisser glisser mes doigts sur les touches d'ivoire. "You're All That I Want", j'avais écrit cette chanson la nuit où Bella avait déposé ses valises chez moi pour ne plus jamais les enlever. Les paroles m'étaient venues comme une évidence… elle était tout ce que je voulais, maintenant et pour le reste de ma vie.

Ma belle avait la tête sur mon épaule et sa main sur son magnifique ventre. Elle était sublime et j'étais définitivement l'homme le plus chanceux de la Terre.

Les dernières notes retentissaient dans la salle et, après une minute de silence, je prenais la parole.

- "Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé une excellente soirée. Comme vous le savez désormais, je n'ai jamais été fan des grands discours, et pourtant ce soir j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Mais avant je tenais à vous remercier pour votre fidélité et d'avoir joué le jeu, vous êtes géniaux et nous avons beaucoup de chance de vous avoir."

L'émotion était en train de me gagner, il fallait que je me concentre. Je plongeais mon regard dans les yeux chocolat de la femme de ma vie et j'y puisais tout le courage dont j'avais besoin.

- "Bella, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, ma vie n'a cessé d'être de plus en plus belle. Tu m'as fait l'immense bonheur d'accepter de partager ma vie il y quatre ans maintenant et depuis tu l'embellis jour après jour."

Je retirais doucement la chaine où était fièrement accroché mon alliance et en faisait de même pour celle de ma belle. Je pouvais entendre en bruit de fond Alice qui demandait à ma famille si elle voyait bien ce qu'elle pensait voir. Un sourire s'étirait malgré moi sur mon visage et, en relevant les yeux, je constatais que Bella faisait de même.

Je détachais doucement nos alliances pour les poser sur le capot du piano. C'était le moment, je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur. J'ancrais mon regard au sien et le reste du monde disparaissait.

- "Je sais que nous avons déjà brûlé toutes les étapes toi et moi mais je tenais tout de même à faire les choses dans les règles. Tous les membres des "Dark Fangs" doivent y passer, aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour."

Je laissais un moment de silence pour reprendre mon souffle et me lançais.

- "Isabella Marie Swan, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue si tu n'es pas près de moi pour la partager. Aucune mélodie, aucun mot ne m'a jamais apporté autant que le simple fait de me réveiller à tes côtés chaque matin. Tu portes en toi le plus beau cadeau dont je pouvais rêver et je vous aime toutes les deux plus que tout au monde. Tu as déjà dit oui et tu portes déjà officiellement mon nom depuis un mois mais je tenais à renouveler mes vœux devant ma famille et notre public, comme le veut notre tradition."

Je lui prenais tendrement la main avant de lui poser, à nouveau, cette fameuse question qui était l'évidence même de ce que j'éprouvais pour elle.

- "Madame Cullen, me feriez-vous l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme à nouveau, devant notre famille et nos amis?".

Bella avait les joues striées de larmes mais, même ainsi, elle restait la plus belle femme du monde à mes yeux.

Elle émit un timide "oui" et je lui passai son alliance alors qu'elle me passait la mienne. Nous nous embrassions amoureusement sous les sifflets et huées de notre fidèle public et de notre famille émue.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>Kristen Cullen est arrivée deux mois plus tard, comme prévu. Elle avait le sourire et les cheveux de sa maman et le regard vert de son papa.<p>

Bella et Edward ont renouvelé leurs vœux, en présence de leurs familles respectives et de leurs amis, un beau jour de juin. Alice avait tout organisé et ils l'avaient laissée faire, trop coupables de s'être mariés à la sauvette sur l'île qui appartenait aux parents d'Edward pendant leurs vacances.

Les "Dark Fangs" n'ont pas prévu de remonter sur scène pour le moment, trop heureux de profiter de leurs familles et de voir grandir leurs enfants. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils se tournent les pouces. En effet, tout est prétexte à composer et, le moindre évènement de leur vie les inspire.

Quant aux "Pink Fangs", leurs dernières représentations publiques remontent au remariage de Bella et Edward, pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs époux respectifs.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous aurez aimé cet OS. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire en cliquant sur la bulle...<strong>

**Aucune suite n'est prévue, mais j'ai dans l'idée de publier des bonus si l'inspiration me vient.**

**Aimeriez-vous un POV Bella? Y-a-t-il des flashbacks que vous aimeriez voir développés?**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire lesquels, cela pourrait orienter les futurs bonus.**

**A bientôt. Belly**


	2. Note de l'auteur

**Coucou à tous**

Je voulais juste vous informer que j'ai créé **une page Facebook **pour discuter de mes projets d'écriture.

**LittleMissBelly FanFiction**

http[:]/www[.]facebook[.]com[/]LittleMissBellyFanfiction

_Pensez à enlever les [crochets]_

J'espère vous retrouver là-bas. En attendant, prenez soin de vous, et à bientôt ;)

**Belly**

PS : merci de ne pas commenter cette note,

elle sera supprimée sous peu.


End file.
